The Race
by Katie Bell
Summary: James said he'd do anything to win Lily's heart - but he really didn't mean to go this far!


This is a tale of 'courtly love' a concept that is largely gone from our society, but perhaps not from the wizards.Anyone who hopes to see lurid scenes of kissing and such, major violence, or course language should try a different story.If you want a nice, romantic Lily/James story, this is it.

**This story doesn't connect with any of my others.**

** **

James grabbed the Snitch from the air and pulled out of his steep dive.The crowd was cheering wildly as Sirius flew over to congratulate him.

'Good going, Prongs," said the burly sixth year.James didn't answer.He was gazing fixedly at one point in the seats below him.Sirius looked too."Oh, Lily again?Why don't you just ask her out and save me having to break your head in?"

"I would like to ask her on a date," James admitted."But I'm really not sure how to ask her."

"Good grief, all you have to do is say, 'Lily, when we go to Hogsmeade tomorrow, would you like to get a drink with me?'" Sirius said. "It's not that complicated.She'll say yes or she'll say no.

"It's all right for you to ask, you've taken out almost every girl in the school," James muttered.

"Not Lily."

"I thought you asked her last month."

"Well, she said no."

"See?"

"James, she said no to me.Maybe she'll say yes to you."

"Padfoot, I love her.I really do.But I can't ask her to go out with me.I really don't know what to say.Any time I try to talk with her alone, I can't say a word."

"You're fine when I'm with you."

"That's what I said.If only there was a way I didn't have to ask her."

"That's it!Prongs, you are gonna owe me."

"Why?" James was suspicious.

"Because I know a surefire way to get Lily on a date with you.You don't even have to ask her."

"Padfoot, if this is anything like your last surefire plan I'll probably end up dead."

"Well, if you aren't dead, you'll be on a date with Lily…" James stared at the spot where Lily, who had already left, had been.

"What's the plan?" he asked wearily.

"That's the spirit, James me boy!Now listen to this…"

Neither boy noticed the figure hiding in the stands who could hear their every word.

"Welcome to all teachers and students!It's my pleasure to bring to you the famous Rose Race!We have here twenty boys from the sixth and seventh years, from all different Houses.They will be competing in one of the toughest Amateur Broom Races in existence.The Hogwarts Rose Race is, as most of you know, held only every five years.The prize, which is competed for vigorously, is the fabulous Aura Roes, a priceless flower that blooms so rarely that it is almost extinct.The rose, which changes color based on the emotion that he or she is feeling, is given to the winner, who then offers it to the girl of his choice.Tradition says that she goes on one date with him, regardless of her true feelings."

"Didn't I tell you this would work?" Sirius hissed to James through the noise of the crowd."You'll be sitting alone with Lily before the day is through."

"Yes, if I win the race.It is a very difficult course, Padfoot.And the competition is fierce."

"Prongs, you're the best Seeker Gryffindor has ever had.No one can beat you on a broom.I can't."

"Oh, sure, that says a lot."

"Nervous, are we?"The two boys turned to see a gloating Severus Snape behind them.He held up his broom."It's top of the line, newest thing there is.Faster than any other broom ever built.What about yours, Potter?" 

"James doesn't need a fancy broom.He's got talent."Severus narrowed his eyes.

"I'd like to see where that talent gets you when I'm giving Lily that rose."He turned and left.

"He had to have heard us planning, he's just trying to get you mad!"

"Now I swear that I will win if it kills me!" James growled through clenched teeth.

"That's the spirit, James!" Sirius crowed.But he looked a little nervous.A moment later he excused himself."Must go find a good seat."

James waited anxiously for the race to start.He looked at his competition.All of the Gryffindor boys were older than he was, but the others were pretty well split in ages.He saw the other Seekers and knew that they would be men to look out for.And he looked again at Severus' new broom and growled in his throat. _I sound like Moony_, he thought without humor.

"Mount your brooms!"It was time for the race to begin.

"On your marks."His pulse was racing.

"Get set."He turned his head to look at the stands.He saw Peter, but not Sirius or Remus._Wonder where they are?_ He saw Lily, come, like every other student in the school, to watch the race.

"Go!"He pushed off from the ground with a powerful kick, just as he had so many times in Quidditch practice.Something sped ahead of him.It was Severus and that blasted broom._I'll show him that a fancy broom is no replacement for talent_, he thought.My, how he hated Severus.He pushed his thought back on target.Now was not the time to think about the past.Or the future.He concentrated on the race.

It was a tricky course, taking hairpin turns around trees, flying between boulders and through the Forbidden Forest.When he came out, he saw that only Severus and the Hufflepuff Seeker were ahead of him.He put on a burst of speed.Suddenly, a blur of something green hit Severus' broom, and Snape went drifting off course. _A jumping beanstalk! How fortunate for me!_ Or maybe not.As he passed the place where Snape had had the accident, he thought he saw some movement.Then he saw a large black dog slinking around the forest outskirts. _Sirius!Blast it, he shouldn't take such risks.But – Lily!_Now he was neck and neck with the Hufflepuff Seeker, and the finish line just ahead.The trickiest part of the race was now; making a narrow dive from hundreds of feet in the air.Only the best could do it.James tilted his broom, further than he knew was safe, in order to put on more speed.He glanced back and saw to his satisfaction that his rival was many feet behind him.Then he glanced back at the ground.He was coming in too fast!He wouldn't be able to stop in time!The crowd in the stands was on its feet, screaming and yelling at him.He couldn't make out anything, except one shrill

"James!"Lily, he saw in that instant, stood with her face white, her hands pressed together.James, spurred by that sight, tried something that was incredibly foolish, even when you aren't about to hit the ground; he did a tight loop-the-loop, taking not more than ten feet to do so, and flew the last fifty feet of the race completely upside-down.He crowd was wild with cheers as he let go his death grip and fell a foot to the ground.He stood up slowly, amazed to be alive.Professor Dumbledore was there, holding the Aura Rose for him.

"Mr. Potter, I believe that this is yours."

"No!"The shout had come from behind.Severus Snape had landed, covered in the beanstalk."Potter had his friends lay a trap for me.Jumping beanstalks don't grow around here!"

"Mr. Potter," Dumbledore asked, suddenly stern, "is this true?"

"Well, sir, I don't really know," James said miserably."I mean, I didn't ask them to, but maybe they could have."

"Bring Black, Lupin and Pettigrew to me," the Headmaster ordered.The three boys were brought before him."Did you have anything to do with the beanstalk that Mr. Snape ran into?"

"No, not me, I was in the stands the whole time, sir," said Pettigrew.

"He's telling the truth, professor," Sirius said wearily."It was my idea, not James', and I take full responsibility."

"No, Sirius, I agreed and I helped," Remus put in, though he had gone rather pale."But Peter wasn't in on it at all.Neither was James."

"I see," said Dumbledore."The two of you will both receive a detention."The boys hung their heads."And I am afraid to say that I have no choice but to give the prize to Herman Gottenstchalk of Hufflepuff." The former second place winner stepped forward to receive his prize.James slipped into the anonymity of the crowd.

An hour later, he sat by the shore of the lake, throwing stones in idly.So close.He had almost done it.He didn't blame Sirius at all, he really didn't.But here was yet another thing to blame Snape for."

"Hello, James," came a soft voice.James looked up.

"Lily!Please, sit down."She did so gracefully.

"I wanted to say that I'm sorry you lost the prize.That was amazing flying."

"Thank you."He hesitated, then looked at her."I almost didn't make it, you know.When I was crashing in, I panicked and couldn't get out of it."

"How did you do it, then?"

"I was looking at the stands, and I saw you, standing there, with your face all white."

"I was terrified there for a moment, James."

"And then I remembered why I was in that stupid race to begin with."

"And why was that?"

"Because I love you, Lily."He was surprised at how easily the words slipped out of his mouth."And I've wanted to ask you out with me for such a long time, and I didn't know how you felt."

"You could have asked."

"I was too nervous too."He looked at her, stared into her deep green eyes."But I'll ask now. How do you feel about me, Lily?"

"I love you, James. I don't need a magic rose to tell me so, either.And listen – forget that you lost the race.You've still won my heart."James reached out and put his arm around her shoulder.She didn't try to move away; instead, she moved closer.Then James did something he'd wanted to do for a very long time.He kissed her, gently, and then he let go.Lily sat there for a moment, her eyes closed.Then she looked at him and smiled.

"Lily, I love you.But I want to go slow.We're only sixteen, we have a while yet. No need to rush, right?"

"Right."She smiled more deeply."But if you procrastinate as much as you have, James, you're out of luck."

"I've already used up every piece of luck I'll ever have, having you love me Lily."

"Then maybe we should make our own luck from now on."

"Together."He had meant it as a question, but it came out a statement.

"Together."

Tell me what you think!I just wanted to put that until I started reading Harry Potter, I hated 'romantic' stories, and would leave anytime two people on television would kiss.Now I can't get enough – of some kinds, anyway.Lily/James stories are among my favorites, and I hope you like reading this as much as I liked writing it!


End file.
